With rain there is a Rainbow
by Tyler Uchiha Wyberg
Summary: I leave off right after when Bella gets attacked by jasper in new moon. This is Bella's quest to find the Volturi and get Edward into trouble, but a little blonde is waiting for her to take her heart. Contains self harm and sexual tendencies, dont like dont read.
1. The clouds and The Volturi

Chapter one

The Volturi

Today was like any other day except for the night before when jasper tried to kill me, but I can't blame him he is a vampire after all.

When I walk downstairs Charlie stopped me before I could get to my car.

"Hey bells I forgot to give you a non birthday present yesterday"

He hands me a little rectangular box with a bow on it.

"It's nothing much I got one on my eighteenth birthday so I try to keep the tradition going."

I opened up the box and I found a pocket knife. I held it up and saw some engravings on it C. Swan.

"Um thanks dad but do you really trust me with a knife." He just gave me a smile and ruffled up my hair.

"If I didn't why would I give you my first knife, just be safe."

Good point I looked at the clock and realized I was going to be late. "Thanks dad but I'm going to be late for school."

I ran out stuck the pocket knife in my glove compartment and drove off.

As I drove into the parking lot I saw the Volvo parked in its usual spot, so I parked right next to it. When I pulled up I saw that there was a huge dent in the side door. I got out I see Edward with a smug look on his face.

I walked up to him and hugged him while saying "No hard feelings, I dont blame jasper and hope we can still be friends."

And I tried to give him the Alice style puppy eyes. But he just smiled and nodded.

"You're late Bella." he said in a cool tone.

"Yeah Charlie stopped me to give me a 'non birthday' birthday birtpresent."

He gave a little chuckle "Anything nice"

"Nope just an old pocket knife that he had."

The first bell rang.

"Shit I'm late"

As I walk into class I noticed Alice and jasper are gone. Well I didn't think jasper would show up but Alice was a surprise.

When the school day was over I asked if Edward would come over and hangout.

"I suppose I got nothing else to do."

As we got in the house Charlie was gone. Yes! Now I have no one else to bother me.

He was on duty like always but still he sometimes is home by now. That had me thinking.

"Hey Edward is there a police system in the vampire world."

He laughed like it was the funniest joke ever told. "Yeah there is. They are called the Volturi, they live in a city in Italy called volterra, they have three kings who rule over us. But there is only a few laws, the big one, that I already broke, is to keep our secret."

We kept on talking but he headed home after Charlie came back from work.


	2. The cold shoulder

Chapter two The cold shoulder

I get to school on time and see no silver Volvo in the parking lot. He probably just went to go get it repaired. I go to my first class and see he wasn't there.

When it was time for lunch none of the Cullen's were there. I guess it was sunny out I guess. So I sat with Jessica and the crew. They were talking about senior portraits I think. That reminds me I need to talk to Charlie about those.

It was weird because Edward hasn't been at school for a week. So I planned to send him a text when I get home.

When I got home i was so tired all I did was send him the text saying "Where are you: then fell asleep.

The next morning I get dressed and walk downstairs and get in my car I take the Swan knife out of the glove compartment and stuff it in my pocket.

I head to the grocery store after school one day and had to buy more groceries for the fridge, because we were starting to get low on food.

As I get home from school I see Edward in my backyard with a grim look on his face. I walk towards him and said "What's up. I haven't seen you in a week. What's going on?"

He looked down for a second then looked up at me with a depressed look.

"Let's go for a walk" he said beckoning towards the forest.

We walk for a five minutes and he turned around and he said "I can't do this anymore Bella. I can't just sit around and pretend to be human around you just to feel like my siblings." I stood there confused with what he just said.

"Edward I don't think I understand what you are saying to me."

He rolled his eyes furiously and then looked me dead in the eyes and said the words i was hoping he was not going to say."I'm leaving. You were never of interest to me or my family, we just kept you around for a game."

I stood there shocked "No you can't. I loved you. And you just sit here and telling me that is all a big lie"

He gave me that famous crooked smile and took two steps closer to me."Well there was one thing that was worthwhile. It was seeing you suffer from james's venom."

He walked closer to me and kissed me on my forehead. Then I opened my eyes and he was gone.

I ran off in the direction he was going screaming his name at the top of my lungs. Then I pulled out my pocket knife that Charlie gave me for my birthday and put it up to my left wrist.

"Is this what you want. Tell me is this what you always wanted."

I slashed my wrist open once, twice, three times and kept running, and then after a few minutes I started to get tired of running and passed out on the floor and the last thing I remembered was his voice.

"Foolish Bella you think that would work on me"


End file.
